This project focuses upon Infrastructure development in Computational Biology and Bioinformatics as part of the Core Resources at the Center for Biomedical Research (CBR) at Tuskegee University. Research involving advanced information technologies, the Internet and databases is crucial in examining and analyzing patterns of disease occurrence, genetic traits and molecular level dynamics. Bioinformatics is also expanding fast and now serves as the cornerstone for genomics and molecular biology. At Tuskegee University, we have recognized the importance of such a strategy and had embarked upon research that focused on one component of Computational Biology, that of Computational Epidemiology (Habtemariam et al, 1985 - 2001). Computational epidemiology provides an integrative framework for concepts and quantitative and computational methodologies that can be applied to study population health dynamics using micro and macroepidemiologic models. We have been engaged in these types of studies and now plan to expand beyond computational epidemiology to the broader area of Computational Biology and Bioinformatics by advancing our infrastructure development. Our overall goal is to develop strategies to significantly reduce health disparities using computational models and bioinformatics tools and methods that enable analysis of multiple factors affecting health and disease conditions with a focus on African Americans and other minorities in the USA. The Specific infrastructure development in Computational Biology and Bioinformatics research that emanates from it are as follows: 1) Train and upgrade the expertise of selected faculty and staff in biomedical research to exploit methods and resources in Computational Biology and Bioinformatics. 2) Upgrade and advance the computational and network resources available to RCMI scientists and other researchers at the University. 3) Promote collaborative research among RCMI scientists at TU as well as at other institutions through technologies that exploit the Intemet 2. We are particularly well prepared to undertake the proposed infrastructure development, because, we have been working in this area for a few years, and we have also assembled a multidisciplinary team at our Center for Computational Epidemiology, Bioinformatics and Risk Analysis (CCEBRA).